1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a template processing program and a template processing method executed on an operation terminal capable of operating a print label producing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is already known, for example, a print label producing system configured to produce a preferred print label via an operation from an operation terminal such as a PC, etc. According to this system, when an operator operates the operation terminal (computer device) to specify the printed contents of a print label (label with adhesive material) that he or she wants to produce, the corresponding print data is transmitted from the operation terminal to the print label producing apparatus (tape printing head). Then, printing means (a thermal head) provided to the print label producing apparatus executes printing corresponding to the print data on a print-receiving medium (laminated film), thereby producing the print label.
When the operator connects the operation terminal to the print label producing apparatus to produce a print label as described above, it is extremely cumbersome for the operator to manually set all print objects, such as text, visual objects, and the like, to be printed on the print label. Here, according to this prior art, a plurality of types of so-called templates in which a plurality of print object layout frames is assigned in a predetermined format is normally prepared. The operator then selects a template suitable for his or her intended print format and assigns preferred text, etc., to the print object layout frames of the template, thereby easily producing a preferred print label.
In recent years, in response to market internationalization, there have been cases where a manufacturer of a print label producing apparatus, for example, prepares a plurality of language versions (Japanese version, English version, French version, etc.) of mutually different language types for a single template. The plurality of language versions of each template is prepared and stored in advance on a server, for example. Nevertheless, normally the plurality of language versions is often provided in individual files even though the templates are of identical contents. As a result, it is extremely troublesome in a case where the operator wants to acquire two or more language versions of a single template since the operator must perform downloading from the server for each language and, even after downloading, the language versions are provided in separate files.